


Happy Valentine's Day

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Tomco Week Valentine's [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Tom comes over to Marco's house for Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt February 13th: Date night

"Hey Marco. Happy Valentine's Day." Tom greeted when the human opened the door. 

"Hi Tom. Thanks for coming over today. I know you guys don't celebrate Valentine's Day in the Underworld." Marco rubbed the back of his neck and blush. 

"You might need to explain this to me a little bit but it sounds good if it means I get to spend time with you. Trying to see my boyfriend is hard when I have to deal with royal family stuff  all the time."

Marco smiled. He moved to put his arms around Tom's neck and stood on his toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I just wanted to spend the evening with you so I got some things like Karaoke and junk food."

"Sweet. So how do we celebrate?" Tom asked.

"Come with me."

Marco led Tom inside and it didn't take long before they were eating chocolates and dancing around the living room to Love Sentence. Jumping around and purposefully failing at dancing soon led to ridiculous Karaoke serenades.

"Oh my gosh Tom."

"No wait Marco. I haven't professed my love to you through song enough. I have to do better or else you might leave me for someone like Justin Towers!"

"Such a drama queen." Marco laughed. The two spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch and eating cereal.

"This is so cheesy." Tom said, referencing the made-for-tv Valentine's Day movie they were watching.

"Yeah." Marco agreed once he finished eating. He put the empty bowls on the coffee table so he could move to sit in Tom's lap and lean against his chest.

"And their relationship is weak. We sure got them beat." Soon the movie was over and Tom and Marco were yawning, trying to stay awake.

"Hey Marco, this is nice. I like this holiday." Tom said. 

"Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day Tom."

"Happy Valentine's Day Marco."


End file.
